


Tickle the Angel

by TicklyFandoms



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Hyde is teasing, Hyde learns that soon enough, M/M, Tickling, never tease licht, never tickle the angel, they fight like usual near the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 04:25:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8042548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TicklyFandoms/pseuds/TicklyFandoms
Summary: During one of their many fights, Lawless finds out Licht’s secret tickle spot, and decides to make the so called ‘Angel’ laugh a little, even if it ends up killing him.





	Tickle the Angel

Fighting was a regular thing for the Greed Pair. Almost everyday, Licht and Lawless were always at each other’s throats. Well….their clothes you could say. They had ripped so many clothes, that Licht’s uncle threatened to make them share a room if he even heard them fighting, and he meant no warnings either. So when they started fighting, Lawless made sure that it was more physical then verbal. Dodging another kick, Lawless went to circle around Licht, but the Eve played dirty, and grabbed his long scarf that hung from his shoulders.

“A-Angel-chan!” Lawless complained, feeling his scarf choking him, as Licht pulled it, and slammed the Servamp to the ground. A foot landed on his stomach, and the blond coughed out when the air was blown out of him. Licht glared down at his red eyes with stormy grey ones. “You need to learn some manners…”

Licht stumbled suddenly when the Servamp disappeared from his foot, but when something grabbed the back of his hoodie, Licht swung around, and grabbed onto the Servamp’s scarf again. They both pulled, and when Lawless felt his grip weakening, he scrambled to grab more cloth, but when his nails quickly scraped against Licht’s back, a squeak was heard, Licht flinched, and Lawless’ scarf was out of the Eve’s grip.

“R-rat! What did you do!” Licht growled out, turning on the Servamp with the worst evil glare he could muster up. Lawless blinked, and looked at his hand. He didn’t do anything to hurt Licht, he barely touched him. So…what was that sound? Glancing back up again, Lawless reached out again, and Licht growled at the hand. “Don’t touch me you demon hedgehog!”

Not listening, however. Lawless quickly sped around Licht again, and swiped the teen’s spine again. Licht tensed, and let out a slight whimper, and all of a sudden, Lawless’ face lit up like the sun. Licht stared at the annoying smile on the blond’s face, and suddenly grew nervous. Back up slightly, Licht powered up his boots, and aimed a flying kick to Lawless’ face, but when the Servamp disappeared again, Licht turned to meet his body, but was too late because the blond tackled him, and trapped him on his lap. Ready to punch Lawless’ face in, Licht raised his fist, but a gentle touch to his back made his fist flinched, and his hands wrap into fists around Lawless’ shirt.

“Well well well, Angel-chan…” Lawless sneered out with a smirk on his face. Licht went to glare at the blond, but when more fingers traced shapes on his back, the teen let a small hiccup out, and curled in more. Lawless felt his jaw drop when Licht curled in on him more, and his face went into his chest. Keeping his fingers moving on the Eve’s back, Lawless watched as Licht squirmed in his lap more, and little chuckles were heard. “Looks like you’re ticklish after all.”

Licht wanted to punch that shit eating grin off the Servamp’s face, but right now…he was a bit preoccupied. Every time one of Lawless’ fingers would trace down his spine, all the strength he gathered up disappeared in an instant. Squirming, Licht shoved his hand in the blond’s face, trying to dislodge the Servamp from him, but no matter what he did, nothing worked, and all the laughter that he was keeping in his throat was slowly leaking out in little bursts. Lawless heard the little bouts of laughter coming from Licht, and it happened when his fingers traced circles just in between his shoulder-blades.

“S-stupid bastard…” Licht gasped out, feeling a forced smile rising on his face. Lawless noticed the smile, and dug a little harder on the spot in between his shoulders, which made Licht gasp out, and more laughter spring from his mouth. Finally hearing the real laughter, Lawless watched as his Eve’s face turned a bright red with laughter, as the teen struggled to get out of his lap. “K-knock it ohahahaff! N-nohohoho…”

Grabbing Lawless’ hair, Licht took all the strength he had left, which wasn’t much, and threw the strongest headbutt he could, right into Lawless’ face. Gasping in shock, Lawless let go of Licht, and rose his hands to his face, nursing a bloody nose that would stop soon anyway. Licht quickly jumped off the Servamp’s lap, and summoned his boot’s power. A embarrassed and furious blush was on his face, as he panted to catch his breath. His back was tingling, like Lawless was still tickling it, even though he wasn’t. When the bloody nose stopped, Lawless realized he let go of his Eve, and looked up to see the glaring storming grey eyes, and the glowing purple boots. 

“U-uh…” Lawless mumbled, feeling a slight twitch of fear shooting up his spine. Licht looked furious, and if the Servamp didn’t know what would happen to him in that moment, he would soon. Licht raised his leg, and Lawless paled slightly. “A-Angel-san…do you know h-how to take a j-joke?”

“Die you bastard hedgehog,” Licht growled, as he launched himself at the yelping Servamp. Lawless dodged it, but the next kick wasn’t so lucky, because he got a boot to the stomach, and his whole body shot through the apartment’s wall. Licht ran after the fleeing Servamp, who knew he needed to flee to live, even though he was basically immortal. “Get back here you demon!”

“You guys!” Licht’s uncle screamed, watching the Eve and Servamp running out of the new hole in the apartment. They were too preoccupied chasing each other though, which left the sandy blond manager to deal with the angry staff on his own. “I swear when you two come back, YOU ARE GOING TO GET IT!”


End file.
